Sailor Moon Es: Earth Senshi
by Dreamerswork
Summary: This takes place 18 years after Star Season. Two new Starlights are sent to Earth to train. They've arrived just in time because a new enemy has appeared, searching for the Earth's Sailor Senshi. The starlight's set out to find those senshi.
1. SMES: New Senshi

-1

Sailor Moon ES

Earth Senshi

18 Years after the battle with Sailor Chaos.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune sat in Uranus's castle, admiring the stars on the monitor that they used to watch over this part of the galaxy. Uranus noticed movement coming towards them and stood up, letting go of Neptune's hand. "Do you see that?" She asked her partner.

As Neptune stood up to look, three beams of light flew past them towards Earth. Before either Neptune or Uranus could act, Pluto appeared on the screen. "Did you see those shooting stars," Neptune nodded and Pluto frowned. "They come from outside of this solar system."

Uranus clenched her fist, "They were headed to earth!"

"Let's go!" Neptune said, running to the door.

----------------

Two figures stood in front of the palace in Crystal Tokyo. "So this is it…" One of them said, she appeared to be about 16 with long black hair, tied into a low pony tail. On her back she carried a guitar case.

"It's different then I remember…" The other said, sighing. She seemed to be same age as the other girl. Her hair was red with a heart shaped bun on top of her head, the rest of her hair cascaded down her back. In her arms she held a grey cat with a star on its forehead.

"Well, the last time you were was in a different life time, Chibi-chan," The black haired girl said, nudging her. They started heading to the Palace when the door flew open suddenly and out ran a group of woman, all dressed in similar outfits, just different colors. "Ah! Excuse me…" The first girl started to say but one woman who wore red with long black hair told to her "Not now."

Chibi-Chan sighed and watched them run off. "Well, now what?" She asked, looking at the other girl then at the cat she held.

-----------------

"Flame Sniper!"

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

The fire and water attack hit the monsters attacking the town but couldn't take out many.

"There's too many!" Sailor Mars yelled, getting ready for another attack.

"Don't give up," Sailor Jupiter said to her as she stepped forward for her own attack. "Oak Evolution!" The green blasts burst from her and hit many of the villains.

"We can do it!" Sailor Venus and Eternal Sailor Moon said together.

"Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon spun her staff around, taking out many of the villains.

"It no use!" A voice from above called down to them. Floating upside down in the air was a young man with choppy green hair. He wore a white outfit with a black sash around his waist. "We only want the Earth's Sailor Senshi give them to us and you will be spared! For now!" The man laughed and the jewel on his head flickered as light hit it.

"We are the earths Sailor Senshi," Mercury told him, "We won't surrender!"

The man sighed rubbed his head, "no, your not," he informed them. "You are the Senshi of Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter and the Moon. Just because you live on earth doesn't change your planet."

Sailor Venus looked at her companions. "Earths Senshi…Could he mean King Endymion?"

The villain disappeared from his spot in the sky, only to appear in front of Venus, upright this time. "Hmm…tell me more about this…Endymion."

Sailor Venus clenched her fist and won't to hit him, only to find that he had vanished once more.

"Fine don't tell me, I'll just finish you all off then go after him myself," He smirked and snapped his fingers. The monsters roared and started melting together, turning into a large black demon creature. It roared, shooting icy blasts at the Sailor Senshi who barely dodged it.

"Come on!" Sailor Mars yelled, "If we attack together, we can defeat it!"

The Sailor Senshi yelled their most powerful attacks only to have the creature barely scratched. The Senshi stared at it in shock and were distracted long enough to be hit by the blast of the creature.

"So long, sailor wimps," the villain said, waving down at them as the monster charged up again.

"Not so fast!"

He turned his head, trying to find the owner of the new voice, "who's there?"

A figure started walking forward; she was dressed in the fuku of the starlight's, her color silver. She flicked her long black pony tail over her shoulder before speaking. "A wandering shooting star that blazes brighter then any other star, Sailor Star Silver."

From behind her stepped a girl in a matching outfit, except her color was red. She also flipped long red hair over her shoulder that cascaded down from a heart shaped bun on the top of her head. "From the heart of darkness comes a pure an innocent light, Sailor Star Heart!"

The girls linked their arms and stood back to back now, "Sailor Star Lights, Stage on!"

The inner Senshi stared in shock at them, "Sailor…Star lights?" Sailor Moon muttered, thinking back to the last time she had seen star lights.

The villain snorted and pointed his finger at the starlight's, "Get them," he ordered his creation.

Sailor Star Silver came forward to meet the monster. She crossed her arms in front of her and raised them above her head as she spun, "Star Constellation Annihilation!" She shouted beams of light surrounded her then shot out at the monster, blowing holes into him.

Now Sailor Star Heart came forward. She pulled out a small wand and kissed it before spinning it around, "Star Lovely Blast!" She yelled cheerfully, red beams shot out of the wand and went strait through the monster. Silver and Heart looked over at the inner Senshi. "Now Sailor Moon!" They shouted together.

Sailor Moon nodded and jumped to her feet once more. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" She cried while spinning herself around. The monster was defeated by the large yellow blast that came from the scepter.

The villain growled, "I'll be back!" He warned them as he disappeared into a cloud of darkness.

The inner Senshi turned to confront the star lights, only to find them standing in front of Sailor Moon, with large grins on their faces.

"So you're Sailor Moon! You're as strong as my papa told me!" Silver said happily. "I've always wanted to meet you!"

Heart nodded "Me too! Me too! It's an honor." Both of them held their hands out to shake Sailor Moons eagerly but were interrupted by someone yelling;

"World Shaking!"

As the large blast came firing at them, Sailor Moon and Star Heart jumped out of the way but Silver wasn't quick enough.

A figure darted out from a corner and grabbed her as it passed, both ended up missing the blast. Standing on a fence now was a young man with long silver hair; a gold star was hidden under his bangs. Under one arm he held Star Silver. "That was close," she said, smiling up at him, "thanks, Meko."

Meko nodded and set her down. He then turned to look at Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Uranus who were coming towards them. Sailor Star Heart quickly moved to join her companions.

"Uranus! What are you doing?" Sailor Moon demanded, "They saved us!"

"Their from outside the galaxy, Highness," Uranus said, glaring over at the three. "They give off the same energy as those other bastard star lights!"

Silver glared back at her, "Don't talk about my parents that way!" She yelled, leaping off the fence.

"Your parents?!" All the Senshi cried in shock, they hadn't guessed they had had children, just that more had been found.

"Yes, I am the daughter of Sailor Star Fighter and Princess Kakyuu!" Silver said, crossing her arms.

The Senshi of the Milky Way stared at her a moment then took in her long black hair and her reddish brown eyes. Next they looked over at Heart. "And what about you?" Demanded Neptune.

Heart smiled happily and tilted her head to the side. In a cute little voice she said happily "Chibi Chibi!"


	2. SMES: Attack on Endymion

-1Inside the Palace of Crystal Tokyo, Neo Queen Serenity sat with her husband King Endymion and her young daughter, Princess Chibi-Usa. Around her sat her friends and two teenage girls with their cat.

"Alright," Serenity started, "why don't you introduce yourselves."

The black haired girl nodded and sat up straighter. "I am Tresea Kou, Daughter of Seiya Kou and Princess Kakyuu."

The cat jumped to sit on Tresea's shoulder where he could see everyone. "I am Meko from the planet Mau." (Note: In the manga Mau is the planet that Luna and Artemis are from.)

"And I am Chibi Chibi," The red head said happily, "Though on Kinkomu im known as Chibi-Chan."

"When you say, Chibi Chibi, do you mean like our Chibi Chibi?" Serenity asked, remembering the little toddler from long ago.

"Yes and no…" Chibi-Chan said, becoming unusually serious. "I was reborn and the star lights found me. I have memories from my past life but then, I was only 3 so there aren't many."

Serenity nodded and started to say something but she was cut off by Uranus. "And why are you here?" She demanded. "Why can't you stay on your side of the universe?"

Tresea sighed, "Were here for training."

"Training? Couldn't you have gotten that on Kinkomu?" Venus asked her.

The black haired girl shrugged, "They want us to see more of the universe then just Kinkomu, like my father and uncles." She suddenly reached into her pocket. "I got a letter…" She pulled it out and handed it to Serenity.

She opened it up and read it aloud; she was relived to see that it was written by Seiya who wrote like her. "Dear Odango (Bun-head) I hope you are all well over on earth. Everything is fine on Kinkomu, we've rebuilt it to its former glory and shortly after that, I and Princess Kakyuu were wed. A year later we had our daughter Tresea, whom Im sure you've already met. Shortly after that we felt the light of star being born and found a little red headed baby called Chibi Chibi. Once we learned that the two of them were born to be Senshi, we decided that they should have more training then that on Kinkomu, training similar to the time we spent on earth. So we sent them to you, have fun, sincerely Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and Princess Kakyuu."

Mercury sighed as she took the letter from Serenity and read it over. "He's as bad a letter writer as you, highness…"

"So we get two more Senshi after we decide to send Chibi-Usa to the past to train…" Endymion said, laying a hand on the pink haired girls head.

"So you're going to let them stay?" Uranus asked, looking unhappy.

Serenity smiled, "of coarse, their our guests." Serenity smiled at the three who smiled back at her. "We'll find you rooms at once."

Tresea and Chibi-Chan jumped to their feet and bowed to her. "Thank you very much!" They said together.

-------------------------

Serenity and Endymion were heading to see how their guests were doing when they heard music coming from down the hall. As they got closer they saw that Venus, Mars and Jupiter were already there, standing in the door way. The Senshi made room for the royalty and continued to watch.

Sitting in the room on the bed was Tresea, playing her guitar. Nearby Chibi-Chan had set up her keyboard and together they were playing a song the inner Senshi knew quite well.

"The moon's light will guide me  
So that I can once again meet you  
Choreography of the stars can predict  
all the love which has come and gone  
Together on the same earth, a miracle romance  
Something I do believe in - a miracle romance." (Translation of the Intro in Japan)

When the song was over the small group clapped and came into the room. "You both play wonderfully!" Serenity said, sitting beside Tresea. "Im amazed you know that song though,"

Tresea smiled and started to put her guitar away. "My father learned it while here on earth. He taught it to me when I was older."

"I don't know why im surprised about how well you two play and sing; after all you were raised by the Three Lights." Jupiter said, leaning against the wall.

Tresea looked over at her early. "That's right! On earth they were really famous weren't they?"

Mars and Venus nodded together "Yea, and we were their biggest fans, we had the biggest crushes on them…" Mars, Venus and Jupiter nodded dreamily as they remembered.

"So do they still sing?" Endymion asked, looking at the two.

"Not much, their busy keeping the peace and such, not much time to be pop stars." Meko said, he lay on Tresea's bed, cleaning his paws.

"But they sing sometimes, just mostly on special occasions or something." Chibi-Chan said, happily.

"That's too bad, their good singers…" Serenity said, remembering the concerts she had been to.

They continued talking about the Three Lights happily and catching up on things that had changed since the last they had seen the Three Lights.

----------------

In the middle of the Pacific Ocean there was a dark castle hidden in a dark crevice. Surrounding it was a dark light that kept animals and people at bay.

The green haired villain made is way to the chamber where his queen sat upon her black thrown. He knelt before the throne and waited to be addressed.

"Keron, have you brought me a shard of this planets crystal?" She asked. The queen was a beautiful with dark blue hair that was tied into a long braid that came down to the ground. She was dressed in purple armor and a long matching cape.

Keron looked away as he answered. "No I haven't your majesty. But I think I know where I can find one." He said quickly. "One of the Senshi mentioned an Endymion. I sense that he has a shard."

The queen nodded and sat back in her chair. "Then go and take it from him. I will lend you another monster to help you." She held out a hand that held a black shell. "Do not fail me."

"Yes Ma'am." Keron bowed and was gone in a puff of smoke.

-----------------

Tresea, Chibi-chan and Meko were wandering the castle when an alarm suddenly went off. They turned and ran to the center of the castle where all the sailor scouts and royalty were gathered. "What's going on?" Tresea asked.

"The castle is under attack." Sailor Mercury said as her and Endymion manned the controls. On the screen was a large bird monster, diving at the palace. On his back road Keron.

"Their going to break through the defenses at this rate!" Venus said.

"Let's go sailors!" Mars yelled running out, followed by the others. Tresea and Chibi-Chan looked at each other and nodded.

Tresea pulled her transformation star out of her pocket and held it high, "Silver Star Power! Make up!" The star flashed and landed on her stomach as her skin became all silvery. The star glowed a moment then a circle appeared around Tresea. It split, one part going down, creating her leather skirt and boots and the other went up creating her gloves and top and accessories. As she got close to the end of her transformation, Meko leaped onto her shoulder and he turned all silvery too. He leaped off and grew into a human shape; a cape surrounded him for a moment then flipped back, revealing his outfit. Tresea finished her transformation with her pose and a human Meko stood behind her.

Chibi Chibi held her star up happily. "Heart Star Power! Make up!" Her body became all pink as the star dropped to her toes and glowed brightly; creating a bright light that blocked her body. When the star moved to settle on her chest, her sailor fuku was revealed. She covered her face with her hands a moment then removed them, revealing her tiara and earrings. She ended with her pose and her and her companions raced out of there.

They got outside to find the Sailor Senshi facing off against the monster and Keron. The Star Lights went and took their places besides them, making sure to keep away from Uranus and Neptune.

"Give up now Senshi!" Keron yelled down to them. The response was for Mars to shoot a flame arrow at him, singeing his shoulder. "Fine then. Die!" He shot an ice blast from his hand while his bird monster did the same.

Quickly the Senshi jumped out of the way and responded with attacks of their own. This monster seemed to have more speed then last monster though it seemed to have a lower defense. The monster dodged the attacks and flew strait at the castle, breaking through a wall. Keron leaped off the bird and raced inside. Once Keron was gone the bird turned back to the Senshi.

Mercury was the one who realized what was happening first, "He's gone after King Endymion!" She cried. The Senshi raced towards the palace as fast as possible but the bird landed in front of them, sending an icy blast at them.

Meanwhile Keron made his way quickly through the castle; soon he reached the control room where he found King Endymion and Sailor Chibi Moon. "So, you must be Endymion." Keron said coming forward. "You have something I want."

Endymion pulled a rose out and tossed it at Keron who countered with an Ice shard. The rose and ice shard fell between them. "Nice try."

Chibi Moon raced forward suddenly, pulling out her wand. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" She yelled, pointing it at him, though nothing happened.

Keron who had been about to dodge saw nothing was happening and bent over her, "That the best you got?" At that moment the wand started working and little hearts came out to start smacking him in the face. "Knock it off!" He finally got annoyed and moved his hand, creating large icy wind blast that sent the princess into a wall. "How annoying." He started to turn back to the King but found Endymion in front of, bringing his cane up to strike him with. Keron fell to the floor and rolled away as Roses were sent flying at him. Keron brought his hand up and froze the ground under Endymion, causing him to fall. "Now, quit struggling." Ice Shards were sent out and penned him to the ground. Keron held his hand out and a black light shot out of it, striking Endymion in the chest. A light started to flash and then a white shard appeared hovering above. Endymion screamed out before everything went dark for him.

As Keron went to grab the shard the door to the room burst open and in ran the Sailor Senshi. "Endymion!" Sailor Moon yelled, starting to run over but Mars and Uranus grabbed her. "It could be a trap." Mars warned.

Keron smirked then vanished into the dark cloud.


End file.
